


[Podfic] "Courage, dear heart."

by Euny_Sloane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ASMR, Asexual Spock (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gray-sexual Spock, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Spock (Star Trek), Pining, Romance, Shame, Vulnerable Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euny_Sloane/pseuds/Euny_Sloane
Summary: This is based entirely on @wingittofreedom's fic "Courage, dear heart."The original summary - "Spock likes quiet. Jim is loud. A love story meant to be read at whisper-volume" - inspired me to try making a podfic (this podfic) for the first time ever, and @wingittofreedom has been a delight to share this with.  Please go explore their other works!For listeners - expect a soft, soothing voice.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] "Courage, dear heart."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingittofreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingittofreedom/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Courage, dear heart."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195510) by [Wingittofreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingittofreedom/pseuds/Wingittofreedom). 




End file.
